


Leaf On The Wind

by EffingEden



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drugs, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finds a mess in the infirmary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaf On The Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beth_soprano](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beth_soprano).



> Comment_fic prompt, ' Firefly; Simon/Zoe; Flew too high'

Of all the crewmembers, she was the last one he’d thought would give into the temptation.

When he saw the mess, he had thought Jayne had been in, or maybe River.

Curled up in the stark white corner, Zoe looked small, fragile. Broken. Nothing she was meant to be.

He knelt beside her and carefully pulled the needle out of her arm, putting pressure on the small, bruising wound. She rolled her head back and her dark eyes looked up at him, glassy from the drug distancing her from reality.

“Hey,” he called softly, brushing a hand over her temple. “How much did you take?” His words were barely louder than a whisper. He moved his head to-and-fro, trying to catch the light in her eyes to see how much her pupils had reacted. He put his fingers to her throat to feel her heartbeat. She didn’t reply, but she made a soft whispery sound like she was trying.

He finally found her pulse, slow but strong enough to hold. “…osh …sh …hosh…” she mumbled.

“Wash,” Simon echoed. “Oh, Zoe.”


End file.
